


cobwebs

by micasdomain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasdomain/pseuds/micasdomain





	cobwebs

gavin free shows love in unconventional ways. wicked smiles and bright eyes, bloody lips smashing against each other in the dark, popping candy on his tongue and the sparks from the engine of his sanchez as he drives too fast, too reckless.

gavin free loves geoff, a constant hum of loyalty and devotion in the back of his mind. for the man that pulled him out, the one who saved him and built him into the man he is. geoff was there in the darkest times and brought, with him, the light. perhaps this light was that from the flames that licked at los santos' corners, left over from the carnage the fakes'd caused that day. gavin shows his love to geoff when he slips off to bed after 36 hours, even though he swears he's _almost there_ on this hacking job. he shows his love when geoff's voice breaks through the air, begging him to not do this one thing, this one risk thats too far, and gavin accepts it. even though he is known to never pass up a bet.

gavin free loves ray with a sunshine smile, when he helps him order at mcdonalds after noticing his hood pulled up just a little bit tighter that morning. he shows love when he helps ray roll a blunt in the mornings where his hands shake too severely. and he shows love when he jumps down next to ray to play mariokart even though he knows he loses every. damn. time.

 

and most of all gavin free loves michael. they dont say it with an audience, but everyone knows. its plain to see every time michael jumps in front of gavin, every time he comes to his aid, and every sucker punch he takes in his honour. when michael's nose pours with blood and hes covered in sweat and tears but gavin will still kiss him deeply, tasting his pain and the gasoline on his tongue and knowing they'd burn down every inch of this godforsaken town for each other. gavin shows his love for michael with shitty tattoos on his wrists and flames on their heels as their feet pound against the asphalt, with the wind whipping past their heads as they fly through the sky on a mission doomed to fail but always, _always_  attempted anyway. for what are they, if not doomed to fail? and who are they, if they dont try regardless.

gavin shows his love to michael through whispered confessions in the dark with hands clasped. and with hoarse screams with his hands grabbing a brown jacket, burning his throat raw whist salted tears speckle michaels pale skin. and he shows it when he refuses to let go, even when geoff begs for the eight time and ray shakes harder than he ever has before.


End file.
